Blindness Doesn't Matter
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: There were many things Iggy couldn't do. There were many things he could do. But blindness or no blindness couldn't stop the feelings he had around Ella. He was in love.


AN- This little plot bunny bit me tonight and I loved the idea so much, I had to write it. My first Maximum Ride fic. Let me know if it's any good!

* * *

Iggy was many things. He was smart. He could build any kind of bomb in under ten seconds. He was funny. He could make any member of the Flock laugh when necessary. He was gifted with wings. He could fly around the entire world if he wished.

He was also blind.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see the bombs explode after he spent careful time planning where to deploy them. He couldn't watch when Fang grinned at his jokes or when Gazzy fell over sideways from the force of his own laughter. He couldn't see the world that he had the freedom to explore.

There were things he could do; there were things he couldn't. But blindness or no blindness couldn't stop the feeling he had whenever he was around one Ella Martinez.

He was in love.

* * *

Iggy couldn't take Ella to the movies. He'd need her to describe scene after scene until the movie was ruined for both them and anyone watching it around them. He couldn't discuss his favorite parts with her. He couldn't even say whether he liked an actor or not.

But, he could listen to her favorite song with her.

_The radio was turned up as high as it could be without giving Iggy a headache. He appreciated the small gesture. They lay stretched out on the bed together, alone in the room. Fang and Max had disappeared for a fly, Nudge was watching T. V. with Gazzy and Angel was playing with Total outside._

_"I could break away." Ella sang along softly. _

_"So, this is that American Idol chick, right?" Iggy asked._

_"Yeah. Kelly Clarkson. The first winner ever. I love this song."_

_"Why?" Iggy was naturally curious. _

_"I can relate to it. All she wants to do is just get out of her small town. I want to get out of Arizona. I want to see the world!" She sighed. "I wish I was like you guys."_

_"Again, why?"_

_"You can fly! You might think you're weird and all, but I think you guys are amazing. I'm jealous. I'll never get to travel to Paris or London."_

_He felt her move over on the bed and the warm breath in his face alerted him to the fact that she was facing him. "You're only sixteen, Ella. You have plenty of time."_

_"I suppose you're right."_

_"I know I am."_

_"I'm smiling, Iggy." Ella told him. "Thanks. You're a good friend."_

_"I know. Now, please, shut up, this is my favorite part."_

_"Haha! You're a Kelly fan!"_

_Iggy sighed. "Yeah. Congrats, you've converted me."_

* * *

Iggy couldn't help Ella study for a test. He couldn't read flashcards and he definitely couldn't tell whether her definition was right or not.

But, he could show her how to build a science project.

_"So, I cut a slit in each one?" Ella asked, holding a lemon in one hand and a knife in the other. _

_Iggy chuckled. "Did I not tell you that five seconds ago?"_

_"I'm sticking my tongue out at you. Or, at least I was. I couldn't do so and talk at the same time so....yeah. Just shut up and help me."_

_"How can I help you if I have to shut up."_

_"Iggy!" she exclaimed._

_"Okay, okay. So, yes, three slits. That means one in each lemon. You have three lemons, right?"_

_"Iggy." Ella warned._

_"Okay, when you're done with that, insert an aluminum strip and affix a paper clip to the top."_

_Ella did as he instructed, announcing when she was done._

_"Now, cut another slit and insert the copper tubing. The two metal rods should be close together, but not touching."_

_Once again, Ella followed his instructions, letting him know when she was ready for the new set._

_"Now, connect the aluminum in lemon A to the copper in lemon B and the aluminum in lemon B to the copper in lemon C. Then attach one wire to the copper in lemon A and leave the other end free and attach the final wire to the aluminum in lemon C and leave the other end free."_

_Ella stared blankly at him, knowing he couldn't tell. "What?"_

_Iggy sighed impatiently. "Do you want me to do it?"_

_"No! Just repeat yourself. Slowly!"_

_He did as she asked and she was able to understand clearly. _

_"Now, tape the free end of the wire from lemon A to the clock's positive terminal and the free end of the wire from lemon C to the clock's negative terminal. The clock should start to run within a minute or so."_

_Iggy waited. Ella waited. Finally, Iggy heard a cheerful scream._

_"Iggy! It works! Oh, thank you thank you thank you. I'm so getting a ribbon for this."_

_He smiled. "No sweat, Ella."_

* * *

Iggy couldn't draw. He couldn't make a straight line on a piece of paper. He could not color inside the lines.

But, he could feel the colors on Ella's painting.

_The scent of turpentine assaulted Iggy's senses and he made a disgusted noise._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm painting a picture." Ella replied._

_"Can't you do that somewhere else? I'm trying to relax."_

_"Go relax in the living room. No one's forcing you to stay in my room."_

_"Your bed is more comfortable than the couch."_

_"Then, stop complaining."_

_Iggy fell silent, listening to the slow brush strokes against the canvas. It sounded so delicate and so precise. _

_"Do you paint often?"_

_"When I'm feeling sad or down. Or, when I'm bored." Ella said._

_"So why are you painting right now?"_

_"Well, you're here. So, I'm obviously not sad or down."_

_Iggy grinned. "But, I bore you? That's insulting. Want be to go blow something of Max's up? I guarantee an hour or two of excitement after that."_

_Ella giggled. "No. Max would kill you and I like having you around."_

_"So, what are you drawing?" Iggy asked, feeling elated. She liked having him around._

_"Nothing, really. Just slashing colors on the page."_

_"Aw. I was hoping you'd draw me. Though, I am too perfect to be put on paper."_

_"Can you get that huge ego through the door, Ig?"_

_He laughed. The brush continued. Once in a while, there was a slight pause, in which Iggy knew that Ella was dipping the brush into a different color and then, the stroking would continue._

_After was seemed like an eternity, Ella exclaimed that she was done._

_"Cool, I wanna see it." Iggy said, hopping off the bed._

_"Cute. Really." _

_"I mean it. You said it was just color. Well," he wiggled his fingers, "Color is my specialty."_

_"Oh. Right. I forgot, sorry, Ig. You need to at least give it an hour to dry."_

_And so, Iggy waited for an hour until Ella finally told him he could observe her painting. He fingers trailed over the canvas. Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, it all shot out at him. Red would turn to purple before fading into blue, orange would be the darkest in between red and yellow._

_"It's kind of wild. Very spontaneous. Not that good."_

_"I think it's amazing." Iggy told her. "Wild and spontaneous. Kind of reminds me of you."_

_"I'm smiling Iggy. Thanks."_

* * *

Iggy couldn't tell Ella she looked beautiful. He was pretty darn sure that she was. However, he felt it would be odd for her to be complimented by someone who'd never seen her.

But, he could make her laugh.

_Ella stood in front of her bedroom mirror, staring at her reflection with disgust. _

_"I look like puff-ball."_

_"I'm sure you'll be all the rage." Iggy said, from where he was reclined on her bed._

_"This is the biggest dance of the year, Ig! And everyone is going to be making fun of my dress! Especially Rachel Roberts. She hates me because Shaw asked me to the dance and not her."_

_"She's doing it to hide her jealousy. She's always wanted to be a puff-ball."_

_Ella giggled. "I'm serious, Iggy! What was I thinking when I picked this out? I'm an idiot. Mom was right, I should have gotten the black gown."_

_"I'm sure there's time to run to the store." Iggy offered. "Just don't do it with high-heels. You might trip."_

_Once again, she giggled. "You know, I'd have a lot more fun if you'd come with me, Ig. I could introduce you to any girl there. I'm sure they'd love you, after all, you are eighteen. Technically."_

_"Do I have to wear a puff-ball suit?"_

_She hit him with a pillow._

_"Sor-ry. No thanks, I'd hate to steal the spot-light away from you."_

_There was a knock on the door and Ella turned to see her mother standing in the door way. "I look hideous."_

_"Oh, yes." Dr. Martinez agreed. "Good thing I bought the black gown anyway."_

_Ella squealed happily and hugged her mother. _

_"Go put it on. It's in my room."_

_After Ella had changed into her mother's miracle and goodbyes were said, Max, Iggy, and Ella piled into the car to pick up her date. Max, to the Flock's horror, had been given permission to drive her mother's car. After a two week Driver's Ed class, of course. Just like fighting, Max soon mastered the new skill after a lot of training._

_Iggy was Ella's support._

_They picked up Shaw and, after some awkward conversation, arrived at Ella's school. Iggy scrambled out to open her door for her._

_"Thanks, Ig."_

_"Knock them dead, Ella."_

_Ella watched as Max spotted something in the crowd of people that made her eyes lit up. Then, watched as she whispered whatever it was to Iggy. His pale eyes seemed to glow as he grinned._

_"What?"_

_"It seems, Rachel is looking quite puffy."_

_Ella's head whipped to the large group of people and sure enough, Rachel Roberts was wearing the same dress Ella has deemed social suicide. _

_And everyone was laughing at her._

_Including Ella. Silently, of course. But, loud enough for Iggy to hear._

_"You have a beautiful laugh." he whispered._

_Ella blushed bright red as Shaw took her arm. _

_"Have fun!" Max called._

_Ella was still red as Shaw led her over to a group of their friends._

* * *

Iggy couldn't drive a car. He'd probably crash it within a few seconds of turning the ignition. He couldn't watch out for pedestrians. He couldn't know to turn left or right.

But, he could fly.

_"God, I hate you guys." Ella muttered._

_She sat on the front step of her porch, watching as the Flock dipped and soared around in the sky. Those wings, that freedom. She wanted it so._

_Iggy landed next to her. "Hate, huh?"_

_"Yep. I wish I could fly."_

_"Do you, really? Do you really want to be like us?" Ella could something in his voice. Disgust? Anger?_

_"I wouldn't mind it." she whispered._

_"We're freaks, Ella." Iggy said harshly. "Freaks of nature."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "No, you're not. What's with you. You never get like this."_

_"Nothing. I'm going inside. Why don't you just sit out here and keep day-dreaming your stupid little flying dreams."_

_He stormed past her, and walked onto the porch. He'd been there a month, he knew exactly how many steps there were and how far the door was from them. Before he could touch the door-handle, he heard a sniffle._

_Great. He'd made her cry. He felt lower than dirt at that moment. It wasn't her fault he was genetically altered to be this way. She had expressed a positive interest in him, and he'd bitten her head off._

_Smooth, Iggy, he told himself. Good thing he knew how to make it up to her._

_He walked back down the steps, calling out her name as he did so._

_"What?" Her voice sounded like it was directly in front of her. He walked toward her, hand out-stretched, waiting until he felt cloth and a flash of red._

_"Do you trust me?"_

_Gone was the negativity from earlier. His tone was completely Iggy again, in all it's boyish innocence and mischief._

_"Of course I do."_

_His arms snaked around her waist, pressing her back against his chest._

_"Don't panic."_

_His wings unfurled and he began to flap them wildly. Ella's smile grew as the ground faded below them. Everything looked so small from up here. The trees blended together to make a huge, green blob. Cars looked like tiny ants, scurrying away to find food. Everything was beautiful._

_Everything was perfect._

_She wasn't sure how long they were up in the air, only that they started to land too soon. But, she figured she must be heavy for Iggy, so she didn't complain._

_"That was amazing!" she exclaimed._

_Iggy smiled back at her, but when he spoke, she could hear the harshness back in his voice. "The perks of being a freak, I suppose."_

_"Stop it!" she was with such force, Iggy was taken aback. "You're not a freak! I don't see you that way, I never have."_

_"Oh come on, Ella! Not only do I have wings coming out of my back but, I'm blind!"_

_"Again, I don't care. Ig, you're not a blind, mutant freak when we're together. You're Iggy and I'm Ella. You make me laugh. You help me build science projects that win me honorable mention. You're the only guy who's ever complimented my laugh and told me it was pretty. You're the only one who's ever shown me something as amazing as what just saw."_

_"Ella." he whispered. "Wouldn't you prefer a normal guy, like Shaw?"_

_"I prefer you, Iggy."_

_Iggy couldn't see Ella as her face moved closer._

_But he could feel her lips pressed against his and that was all that mattered._

* * *

Was it good? Did you enjoy it? I hope so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
